The gate driver on array (GOA) circuit is a circuit for realizing panel progressive scanning. Now the commonly used driving circuit of the panel includes a CMOS GOA circuit and an NMOS GOA circuit. The CMOS GOA circuit includes NTFT devices and PTFT devices, and the NMOS GOA circuit includes only NTFT devices. The commonly used GOA circuit mainly includes a latch circuit, a NAND circuit and a buffer circuit. As shown in FIG. 1, the schematic diagram of a connection way of the existing four-level GOA circuit on the panel is shown. The GOA circuits on the same side realize cascaded connection through the connection of Qn signals, and each level GOA circuit drives a gate line. If the NAND circuit or the buffer circuit of the GOA circuit is damaged due to the manufacturing process or other external factors, the current level GOA circuit cannot work normally, and the gate cannot be turned on. The pixels in a row of the active area (AA) will not work normally, While the other pixels in the active area can work normally. In addition, the pixels in the row where the gate cannot be normally turned on may also be coupled with other signal lines, causing the disorderly display, thereby affecting the display effect of the entire panel.